At present, commonly used processors include central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processing units (GPUs). Both the CPU and the GPU use an instruction set of a general-purpose processor. The instructions have a fine granularity. When a computing task is executed, the computing task is usually divided into a series of fine-granular instructions such as memory accesses, basic logical operations, and arithmetical operations.
If a processor uses the instructions in the above-mentioned conventional instruction set to process computing tasks in the field of artificial intelligence, a complex computing task needs to be divided into many instruction combinations in order to obtain the final result because the granularity is too fine, leading to low efficiency. Moreover, when the instructions in the conventional instruction set are executed, data needs to be frequently exchanged between the execution unit of the processor and the memory, and therefore the efficiency is very low.